Fake Out
by LilaJ
Summary: Who will cave in or be caught out first. Rusty having a little fun at Sharon and Andy's expense. Sharon/Andy est.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic long time reader first time poster. It is making me utterly nervous considering I usually only do nanowrimo. Being a free form format, my grammar isn't exactly substandard. Add that to putting my story out there with some amazing writers who blow me away with every new chapter. I'm just crossing my fingers. Sorry I don't have a beta I really don't know anyone. I hope if you read this story you enjoy. It is pure fluff but some fun and Sharon/Andy established.

This must be the part which I mention none of these characters are mine from any television show. No copyright intended.

Chapter 1

Fake Out

I'm a married woman Rusty! Have I ever given you the slightest hint I was interested in dating? And your old chess club teacher No way buster!" Sharon was furious why did Rusty all of the sudden feel the need to butt into her personal life he's never said anything before except when he first moved in and remarked "Somebody married you".

"Sharon I just thought it would be nice for you to get out you know meet new people. It's not a major crime for you to date. You certainly deserve someone better than Jack."that statement was certainly not new to Sharon but, In reality Rusty knew there was something going on between Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn. He didn't know if anyone else had noticed it, Provenza probably did the old man never missed a beat. It was the subtle things, like looks shared between them which, he'd never seen Sharon use with any of the other members of her squad. Flynn seemed to understand them without speaking a single word. He'd always be right beside Sharon or behind her most of the time in the murder room. Sharon getting texts and phone calls that made her face light up, excusing herself from the room to take them. Flowers appearing on her desk or a vase full of roses on the dining room table. He knew Sharon wouldn't tell him until it was necessary she, was secretive when it came to her personal life. After a few attempts at probing her about where the flowers came from or who she was on the phone with, he was getting nowhere fast.

So, he decided to have a bit of fun. Honestly how often can he get one over on Sharon, yes this was going to be awesome. Rusty had noticed a message appear on Sharon's iPhone while she was in the shower _Fiorente's 7:30? I'll meet you there_. With the heading of Andy not Lieutenant Andy Flynn but Andy. He knew it was his perfect opportunity to swoop. A quick text to his old chess club teacher John, whom, he had talked up Sharon to over their regular chess matches with, directions saying "_be here at 6:30 Sharon can't wait to meet you!" _had Cemented his plans.

When Sharon came out of her bedroom she was all dressed up in a beautiful, perfectly fitted red dress and her hair was half up half down like when she attended the wedding with Flynn. Rusty was already rubbing his hands together knowing this was going to be great. "hey Sharon I'm glad you're all dressed up John will be here around 6:30 he's excited to meet you". Sharon shot him one of her famous death glares "Oh my god! What have you done Rusty? I'm suppose to be going out tonight with Andy-rea I mean Andrea just a girls night out I can't cancel. Rusty I told you I'm a married woman! Why are you so insistent on this?" crossing her arms defensively and raising one eyebrow at him with some scrutiny.

"Sharon you need a life I mean hanging out with me is fine but you don't think I don't want a life too" Sharon relaxed "I see so this is about you?" she just chuckled "Rusty I was going out tonight with Andrea I know how to meet new people without your help. Just let me decide what to do with my spare time ok?" he hated to give up that easy but he could see there was no reasoning with Sharon he feigned an agreeable "ok" because what Sharon didn't realize was, it was nearly 6:30 she'd lost track of the time. Rusty was hoping any minute John would show up.

"Now please call and cancel politely and apologize for me" just as Rusty picked up the phone there was a knock at the door He ran to answer it leaving Sharon to roll her eyes. Rusty certainly was persistent but when John rounded the corner to meet her, she knew Rusty was up to something. That whole spiel about wanting a life it was too rehearsed he really thought she wouldn't realize he was up to something. I think sometimes he forgets she's done this twice before.

John was about her age but was bald, overweight and wore a suit with a tie that had a chess board pattern on it. Sharon had a quick inner giggle and thought did Rusty really think he's the best she could do? She politely made her introduction and excused herself to make a call she needed to get out of this fast. She called Andy. Andy answered on the first few rings "hey Sharon ready for 7:30? I heard the food there is amazing" Sharon replied "Andy I have a slight problem" this does not sound good he thought "slight as in my favorite pair of heels broke? or slight as in I shot someone in my condo? what is it Sharon did we get a call out?".

"No, no nothing like that and don't even put that heel thing out there! she could almost hear Andy's eyes roll but, you have given me an idea. So here's what the problem is Rusty has suddenly decided It's time I date, meet new people and has set me up with his old school chess teacher who, has just unexpectedly showed up at the condo" Andy replied "you're kidding me right? what does this guy look like? Is he the tall silver fox type, handsome?" Andy chuckled Sharon replied "oh very funny mister, actually he does remind me of a younger Mark Harmon well-built, chiseled looks and mid forties" Andy was jealous now "what Sharon don't tell me you're seriously considering going out with this guy?"

Sharon paused for a brief moment thinking how amusing it might be to make Andy a little Jealous. That moment was just long enough to agitate Andy. Just as she was about to reply he hung up the phone in sheer annoyance. She'd pushed him too far she should have known better Andy Flynn the resident hot head. He was not the type of man who stands by and lets his woman be stolen "oh my god I'm sounding like Andy I'm officially his woman".

She kept calling him back but to no avail she started to get worried little did she know he was on his way to her condo to check this "chess teacher" out. Andy was no idiot of course Sharon was messing with him. Why else would he hang up the phone? She must be going out of her mind. A grin crept across his face when he looked down at his phone 4 missed calls perfect. Although, he had to admit his curiosity was getting the better of him.

He rang her home phone as he pulled into the condo's parking lot Rusty answered "hey kid is The Captain there we've got a crime scene we need her at jurisdictional issues Provenza can't get past the Incident Commander he out ranks him" Rusty rolled his eyes he had to admit it was a very detailed, convincing lie sounding like something Sharon would make up. He passed the phone to her.

"It's me we've got a crime scene I'm nearly at your door i suggest you get rid of Mark Harmon because we need to get moving" it wasn't the playful tone Andy used around her when they were alone, but his all business no-nonsense detective tone boy did she have some explaining to do! and with that he hung up. Sharon was left speechless once again at least she will be able to explain all this to Andy on the way to the crime scene.

Next minute there was a knock at the door Rusty ran to answer it again leaving Sharon and John alone he looked quite smitten with her but, the same could not be said for Sharon. He was a nice man but definitely no Andy, heck even Provenza looked better than him. Rusty opened the door to Andy "Hey kid how ya doing? Is the Captain in?" Rusty replied "good Flynn she's in the kitchen with her daaate" purposefully exaggerating his words. Andy's face went red Rusty didn't know whether it was from anger or jealousy but he couldn't help but laugh to himself yes, his plan was going perfectly.

Andy wanted no, needed to check this "teacher" out size him up show him he was Sharon's and get her the hell out of there. He walked into the kitchen where Sharon was talking to a bald, stocky, poorly dressed, over middle-aged man Mark Harmon yeah right! more like Dennis Franz. John had his back to Andy which was good because Andy started to get that "really?" look on his face and had the biggest grin you've ever seen. If it wasn't rude he'd burst out into laughter but, Sharon was giving him the shut it look and he knew better. Suddenly Sharon broke her conversation with John and acknowledged Andy "Lieutenant Flynn what can I do for you?"

"Evening Captain I'm afraid we've caught a case and I was on my way to the crime scene when, Provenza called me saying something about jurisdictional issues and we need you there. I told him I'd pick you up on my way through sorry to disrupt your evening" looking at John "yes of course Lieutenant I'll just get my coat oh, and Sorry Lieutenant this is John Rusty's chess teacher from school I'm so sorry John I'll have to reschedule I have to go to work" John replied "not a problem Sharon, I'm sure it happens all the time I mean 'To Protect and To Serve' right? Do you mind if I stay and play a few games with Rusty?".

"No problem John nice meeting you". She looked back at Andy "Lieutenant I'll be back in a moment, I just need to change into something more work appropriate" Andy had to think quick he didn't want that red dress being taken off tonight by anyone but him. "Sorry Captain but It's a really bad one we need to move quickly".

"understood Lieutenant" she ran to her bedroom to get her bag and coat checking her makeup, and while she was in her room Andy leaned over to John and did some manipulating of his own. It was payback time for Sharon making him jealous.

"listen John you look like a nice guy so just to save you some time i might as well tell you the Captain is very particular with whose company she keeps. Let's just say the male population is missing out. It's not a well-known fact within the LAPD but our squad does know she bats for the other team if you know what I mean" Andy ended his statement with a wiggle of his eyebrows . John replied "really i thought she was a married woman but separated a long time? Rusty gave me the impression that she was looking for a partner" and Andy followed with "yeah I don't know if the kid even knows she's gay she's very good at keeping secrets, has an excellent poker face" John looked disappointed.

"wow i never would have picked it. Thanks Lieutenant i owe you one" Andy put his arm around Johns shoulder leading him towards the den "Nah you don't owe me anything, just don't tell the kid that's her business. I know how hard it is out there for guys like us and It's best not to waste our time on the unattainable".

"Damn I really liked her too I thought I felt a connection there" Andy had to fight the urge once again not to laugh this guy really was something. Sharon probably smiled at him and he took it the wrong way or leant against the kitchen counter unaware she was teasing him. She'd done the same thing to him before, totally oblivious to the effect It was having on him. She had a knack for standing up or leaning against something exuding sex appeal. He never knew if it was on purpose or just subconsciously but god he loved it!

"Oh well looks like it's back to Internet dating for me" Andy patted him on the back saying "Sorry John but as I said the male population is missing out" and gave him a wink just then Sharon emerged from her room she saw the wink Andy gave John and immediately became suspicious. She knew the sooner they were out of the condo and on their way to the crime scene the sooner she could clear things up with Andy.

"Ok Rusty I'm off here's $50 order yourself some dinner I don't know what time I'll be back I'll text you later. Knowing our luck it will be an all nighter. Again Nice meeting you John" she gave him a polite wave and Andy and her left.

When they reached the lift and entered as soon as the doors closed Andy had her immediately pinned against the wall "Mark Harmon really? More like Dennis Franz NYPD ew! What was all that about trying to make me jealous?". He had her hands pinned above her head and pushed his body against hers his face just inches away from hers staring at her lips. Then his eyes darted to hers having that challenging look in them, daring her to escape his grip. Oh god she wanted him! a jealous Andy at that moment looked quite intensely irresistible, but he saw that twinkle in her eyes. As soon as she showed her tell, which was softly biting her lower lip. She'd always do that right before she kissed him, he purposely let her go. She slumped forward in utter disappointment.

The lift reached the bottom floor and as they walked out Sharon composed herself she'll remember to get him back for that later, wipe that grin off his face. When they were In Andy's car Sharon finally spoke "listen Andy it was just a little joke I had no idea you'd run over here just to check out the so-called competition. Andy even if he was the last man on earth I wouldn't touch him" Andy just chuckled "what's so funny, I know that look what did you do?"

"Well Sharon I don't think he'd touch you either after that little prank you pulled I had a little chat with John and he seems to be under the impression that you might be sort of well, you're gay" Sharon put her hand over her eyes "really Andy oh god how embarrassing".

"Well if you play with fire you're going to get burnt or you play with Flynn getting burnt is the least of your worries just remember that Sharon. Not that let's say under a different set of circumstances that certainly wouldn't be a bad thing" and he gave her a wink "there's the cocky Andy coming out now i know so well. You know we were both as bad as one another as enticing as playing with Flynn sounds lets just get to this crime scene and maybe you can take me to breakfast what is this case about anyway? victim?".

"Well she's a mature, sexy brunette found in her condo in a knee-length red dress, killer heels, about to go on a date with her handsome boyfriend when she was interrupted and... he trailed off when they pulled up in front of Fiorente's Sharon gave his shoulder a playful punch and said "you were playing me all along? and to think you call me wicked. You Andy Flynn are in for it! I will however, give you points for using mature glad you didn't mention my age and damn right sexy! Now lets eat Andy I'm starving and perhaps if a certain teenager thinks we are working all night you might like to take me home with you, how does that sound Mark Harmon?

"Now I'm Mark Harmon considering you described John like him I don't know if that's an insult or compliment.

"Well he is a very handsome silver fox she ran her fingers through his hair just like you. And you did describe yourself just like him on the phone earlier" Andy replied "ok President Roslin"

"oh I like the sound of that not Captain but President a powerful woman".

"wait a minute you're not even going to ask me why I chose her?"

"why risk it? but, from what I remember she was a very powerful, attractive woman with great hair and If you're lucky enough Special Agent Gibbs you may be sleeping with the President tonight how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know it's a lot of pressure I hope being a "Special Agent" will help me keep up with her" giving her a wink.

"I'm sure she wouldn't pick you if she didn't think you couldn't complete the mission. Now let's go Gibbs I want my dinner" Andy entwined their arms together leading her into the restaurant using his quick Witt he retorted "Yes Madam President".

They had come a long way since Sharon took over Major Crimes he forever causing her piles of paperwork and numerous headaches. Her keeping up her wicked witch persona as the Chief would call her "that woman". Those two people were long gone. They had forged a healthy respect and friendship for one another. When they were alone She was no longer to him Captain Raydor he'd pushed through that façade some time ago. Not his friend Sharon either but, His Sharon. To Sharon he was no longer Lieutenant Flynn, a pain in her backside he was her source of support and comfort more than a friend, he was hers, her Andy.

Authors note

I ended this story so If no one liked It, It could be a one shot but, I would like to continue with It see who will cave in or be caught out first Rusty or Sharon but, If the majority of the consensus is no I understand. Hope you enjoyed my little slice of fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you for your kind reviews, follows and favorites. It has encouraged me to continue my story. This chapter I have included Provenza In the mix. Hope you enjoy.

Again none of these characters are mine.

Fake Out

As Sharon and Andy ate their dinner, their conversation flowed freely and Andy couldn't help but continue to rib Sharon about her "so-called" date.

"Seriously Sharon I didn't know if I was looking at George Costanza or Danny De Vito. Why would Rusty do that to you?".

"I have no doubt Andy that Rusty is up to something and, he will not get away with it. I have a feeling he's trying to find out if I'm dating you. He has subtly asked me before about who, has sent me flowers, who I'm on the phone with. Where am I going and with whom I'm going with"

"Jeez that sounds more like a Brenda Leigh Johnson interrogation not a subtle probe he's been around the murder room too long. So what's the plan I think we should have a bit of fun with him"

"I couldn't agree more this will require some thought, but being the wicked woman I am, I think we shouldn't just stop with Rusty. I think Provenza needs a good dose of payback too. Knowing Rusty he's going to enlist the Lieutenant in his scheme".

"Ok so what did you have in mind?"

"Well knowing Rusty he'll get Provenza to split us up at work, assigning you tasks that don't require us spending too much time together. Provenza would certainly be happy going along with that. They will both be looking at our reactions we can't flinch alright?"

"Alright but when will I get to see you?"

"Andy you see me everyday"

"Yeah but unless you change your no play at work rule. I'm going to be awfully lonely" he said with a deliberate puppy dog expression. "I'm pretty sure Rusty and Provenza might notice my sudden need to survey my Captain from afar".

"Oh my poor baby" she patted his hand "since when aren't you surveying me anyway?" they both just chuckled.

"guilty as charged Captain" He winked at her.

She gave him a slight grin of amusement. "Now moving on. For this plan to work I'll have to give a friend a call. Here's what I'm thinking. Rusty is suddenly about to become quite busy. As he hasn't really decided what he wants to study at college. I have a friend at UCLA a career advisor who, owes me a favour. I'm sure she'd agree to arranging some work experience for him at a few jobs, sit in on a few classes etc. He will not be anywhere near the murder room for a couple of weeks"

"You are devious Sharon"

"Well it serves as a dual purpose. Stops Rusty in his tracks and may finally help him decide what he wants to do with his life. Now for Provenza you know him best, what's the quickest way to get to him?. Obviously he knows we're together judging by his looks, eye rolls and grunts. I think we should really rub it in his face"

"Two words Sharon to get to Provenza _His Desk _the quickest way to annoy Provenza is to put something on his desk. He hates that. I've got an idea. I'll send some flowers to you. Have the delivery guy put them on his desk. I'll write a card saying something really corny, make sure he sees their from me. It wouldn't hurt either if somehow his retirement jar disappeared"

"now who's the devious one?"

"If this gets out of hand can I suggest something a little more devious?"

"Do I even want to know?" Andy had one of his mischievous grins on his face again.

"Perhaps somehow, a certain good-looking Lieutenants tie and his gorgeous Captains pair of panties, might find their way into another grumpy Lieutenants desk drawer?"

"Andy!" she slapped his arm. "That's definitely too far! wasting a pair of my expensive panties on his drawer. That's just all sorts of wrong! however, I must admit he'd probably have a heart attack. There's noo way I'd ever let you do that!". She changed the subject quickly a little to flushed from Andy's suggestion. "So we are agreed. Start with getting Rusty out of the murder room and the condo and put things on Provenzas desk"

"Agreed"

They finished their dinner deciding to forgo dessert. Andy assured Sharon she was all he needed for dessert. When they arrived at his house, Andy was finding it very difficult to shut the door ,with Sharon wrapped around him, backing him against the wall. With a growl he picked her up intending to carry her to his bedroom. She giggled. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the TV on and Provenza snoring in front of it. Sharon couldn't see what he was looking at, as she was to busy nibbling on his ear. Running her hands through his hair when he stopped she whispered in his ear "come on Special Agent Gibbs the President only has limited time in her very busy schedule". When he let her go and nodded his head she froze and whispered "oh my god what's he doing here?" Andy shrugged and put a finger to her mouth to silence her and picked her up again and carried her to his bedroom. He let her down and shut the door quietly.

"Andy what are you doing? Provenza's right out there" He had that look of trouble on his face again.

"How far are you willing to take this fake out Sharon? I mean you blushed over the panty suggestion but..." He was smirking.

"Wait, wait you're not thinking what I think you're thinking" he waggled his eyebrows.

"I can guarantee the old man is faking that snore he's a light sleeper. Lets freak him out a bit. He obviously knows it's you In here but, if he doesn't see you he has no proof and he'd never risk walking in here seeing you naked". he chuckled again.

"Andy do you think Rusty could have gotten to him already? Is there any other reason he'd be in your home?"

"If he has, the kid is quick I'll give him that! He's not in the habit of just dropping by but he does have a key and my TV is bigger than his. There is a dodgers game on I'm recording it but, I didn't see any beer. Usually I end up watching him get drunk and drive him home but, I also suspect that Rusty has gotten to him already"

"I know it too! here we were enjoying dinner and Rusty was already planning his next move!"

"So what's the plan?, what did you have in mind Lieutenant?" she said with a purr in her voice.

"Well we've got two options number one you can stay in here for a couple of hours patiently awaiting my return or"

"or"

"We can give the old mans ears a bit of a workout. Now obviously I don't expect us to actually do anything while he's in the house" She gave him a pensive look. "but we could make a few noises disgust him. He'll run for the hills in record time". He laughed just thinking about it. "I'm also feeling the need to redecorate. That lamp, he pointed to his bedside table, needs replacing it's getting a bit old." He grinned again and then he got a truly wicked idea. You know I have my handcuffs. How about I attach them to the headboard and jiggle them a few times sounding like someone's handcuffed what do you say Captain?"

"Seriously Andy?" She had to think for a minute about his earlier question how far was she willing to take this? This was so out of character for her but, Andy did that to her. He somehow made her feel more comfortable with trying new things. He was the one who put the fun back into her life. On a whim she went with it.

"You'll be my undoing you know that right?"

"Yeah but what a way to go Captain"

"In all seriousness Andy promise me you wont say my name or my rank it'll give him ammunition. As much as I hate it, you can use baby. She rolled her eyes. As soon as he's gone though I fully expect some real-time with you" she looked him up and down biting her lower lip and walked over and gave him a quick kiss. Now, open that door again and push it closed backing me into it!. She mumbled against his lips. "Oh my god I can't believe we're doing this" blushing.

Provenza opened his eyes in the den he knew the Captain and Andy were back but he thought Andy would just hide her in his bedroom until he was gone. The audacity of the man to get it on with the Captain while he was supposedly sleeping. Really, did he just push her against the wall? I'd recognize that frustrated moan anywhere. Then he swore he could hear the locking of handcuffs and what he thought was a smack. A distinct female voice saying "again lieutenant" and there was another smack. Then he heard the bed squeaking and Andy yelling...

"yes baby, you like that don't you?" and then something broke glass maybe. Boy they must be going at it pretty hard he always thought the Captain would be the "in control" type in bed. It reminded him of the time he overheard the Chief with Fritz over the wiretap before she pulled it out he got to "oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" before the line went dead. But wait, this isn't the Chief it's Captain Sharon Raydor, The Wicked Witch, Darth Raydor that woman!. Who is with his best friend, his partner I have to get out of here now!. This is all sorts of wrong.

Just as Andy predicted in less than five minutes Provenza had rushed out the door. They both laughed.

"Well you predicted it Lieutenant if only we could have seen his face I wonder if he will he be able to look at me Monday morning. I'm looking forward to it. I still can't believe I just did that you are trouble Andy Flynn". She threw a pillow at him.

"So take a walk on the wild side Captain"

"I thought I just did. What exactly are you thinking about now Lieutenant?

"How about we keep the cuffs?" He picked them up and jiggled them.

Sharon rolled her eyes "How original Andy two cops and a pair of cuffs. Plus I thought I was The President tonight?"

"Who says you still can't be?" he challenged her.

"Well Special Agent Gibbs it looks like the President has been captured and handcuffed you'll have to rescue her. There will be obstacles you'll have to remove or slowly overcome to reach her. It's going to be one hell of a ride. I hope you can handle it" with a raise of her eyebrow challenging him right back. She didn't need anymore words he was putty in her hands.

He saluted her with a "yes Ma'am".

Back at the condo Rusty was waiting for a call from Provenza. Once John left for the night he rang the Lieutenant straight away. He asked if there was a crime scene which, as he knew was a total fabrication. He immediately enlisted Provenza's help.

Provenza couldn't pass up the opportunity to have some fun at Andy and Sharon's expense. Especially after Flynn ditched him and a Dodgers game in favor of The Captains company. He agreed with Rusty they were obviously together why hide it? Did they really think they were that stupid even the squad suspected it. He wanted his payback too.

Provenza suggested he let himself into Andy's house like he'd done many times before and ask him about the so-called crime scene he was attending. Hoping to catch them by surprise. Have Flynn try to explain away any objects he saw like a handbag, a trench coat or heels in plain sight as belonging to someone else other than the Captain. He wanted to watch him fumble to put a lie together and hopefully have The Captain come out and admit they were together.

When he arrived he didn't expect to find no one home. Dinner couldn't take three hours where were they? It occurred to him this may work in his favor. They'd walk through the front door he'd catch them red-handed, a quick and simple plan. He sat down on Andy's couch and flipped on the TV just waiting for his moment.

A short while later when, he heard the front door open with squeals and moans he quickly pretended he was asleep. Witnessing Flynn and Raydor devour each other was nothing he wanted to see. Under the guise of sleep he waited for Flynn to return and wake him up. Then he would confront him. It never happened. Flynn never left his room. What type of friend was he?. Seriously though how could they think he wouldn't hear what they were doing. That was all sorts of wrong.

Provenza texted Rusty _I'm on my way over ran into some complications..._

When Provenza arrived at the condo his face was showing all sorts of disgust.

"Hey Rusty"

"Hey Lieutenant how did you go? what's these complications you mentioned?"

He walked into the den looking deflated "Listen Kid things didn't exactly go to plan. I opened the door no one was home. I waited and here comes the cover your ears part. They stumbled through the door practically attached to one another. I didn't want to witness them making out. I made out like I was asleep on the couch. Did that stop them nooo Flynn took her to his room and lets just say from the noises I was hearing they weren't making it out of there anytime soon."

"Gross Lieutenant, just gross! So what did you do?"

"What do you think I did, I got the hell out of there. I work with those people. I didn't want to hang around for the encore." he shook his head "just thinking about it makes me want to vomit"

"So we won Lieutenant did you see Sharon?"

"Well I didn't see her exactly but I did hear her"

"how could you hear her but not see her?"

"Kid really? you're going to make me say it? Rusty nodded. "I heard her say quite heatedly again Lieutenant! do I really have to go on"

"Ew, Ew please no more details" Rusty bowed his head covering his eyes. Then all of the sudden he sprang up. "wait a minute they walked straight past you? Sharon didn't even panic?"

"She had her back to me Flynn was carrying her to his room"

"So if he asks you why you left, you can't exactly say because you and Sharon were making me puke did he say her name at all?"

"come to think of it no he didn't"

"Check mate Sharon well-played she got us. You have no proof it was her only sounds like her and they freaked you out that's a double score. Oh she's good. One thing though Sharon is not the type to even talk about sex. Flynn must have something major going for him if she joined in on I'd say his scheme"

"We got played my friend. Damn!. you're right that definitely sounded like a Flynn scam. I should have known better".

"What's our next move Lieutenant?"

"Retina and ear canal scrubbing". He shook his head. "Ok so they think for the moment they've won. Let them have their small victory. Monday morning Flynn will have so much work to do he wont even have time for a bathroom break. He'll be out in the field, away from his girlfriend. Now you have to occupy Sharon. I believe a summer job at the L.A.P.D might look good on those college applications. Taylor owes me one, he'll agree. So basically we keep them both busy enough, so they have no alone time. Eventually they'll get so frustrated, they'll slip up you watch I'm sure you've noticed Flynn isn't the most patient of people he'll crack first"

"Sly very sly Lieutenant" he gave him a high-five "oh we've totally won round two. Sharon's left $50 for dinner want to share some pizza?"

"you're on kid especially if the Captains paying for it!"

Just then Rusty's phone chirped with a message.

_"Ray will be by soon with a pizza for you I figured you were too busy planning your next move in your chess game to eat. Wont be back till morning. Crime scene was a bust went out with Andrea after all. Met some new people and an old friend offered some accommodation for the night. Love Sharon.X"_

Next minute there was a knock at the door.

"Rusty It's Ray I've got a pizza for you Sharon called it in." Rusty opened the door.

"Hey Ray so Sharon ordered this?

"Yes she did Rusty she said you probably hadn't eaten yet something about you've been busy planning a move". He gave Ray a tip and sent him on his way. He turned to Provenza and remarked

"Lieutenant one guess as to what's on this pizza Two words"

Rusty opened the box just as he predicted. Provenza grumbled

"No Meat damn you Flynn!"

At that precise moment Provenza's phone buzzed. It was Flynn.

"_Where'd you go? sorry I was entertaining a friend didn't want to wake you."_

"Damn They're good just wait until Monday, Monday Flynn It's on. I better get going.

"what you're not going to eat any of this?"

"No way. Vegetarian pizza Yuk. Anyway see you kid"

"Goodnight Lieutenant I'm looking forward to Monday". Rusty rubbed his hands together.

At Andy's apartment Sharon's phone chimed _"see you in the morning Sharon my dinner was delicious maybe Flynn's rubbing off on me"_

Andy's phone then chirped

_"This friend better be worth wasting my time for. See you Monday..."_

They both showed each other their replies. "Funny very funny lets see who will be laughing on Monday"

they both chuckled and said together "Monday".

Authors note

It took me a while to come up with this chapter because I don't want to ruin the story. Any reviews again are most welcome.


End file.
